mr_yokais_fantastic_slimesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/It's a guide.
Fire-Plasma Fuotel delete.png|Firey - Has a sword which is very pointy and fiery. SparkyFire.png|Sparky - It spreads fire everywhere and lives in fire. Bob-omb.png|Bob-omb - Explosive bomb. King Bob-omb.png|King Bob-omb - Same thing as a Bob-omb, but way more massive and way more king-ly. TNT.png|TNT - Freaks out over nothing. Weirdo. Bandinero.png|Bandinero - Apart of the Demon's Army. HOTRODERICK.png|Hot Roderick - "VROOM" the pedals go. He's ready to pummel you. Mr. Blizzard.png|Mr. Blizzard - Throws snowballs. Li'l Brr.png|Li'l Brr - No matter where you are, they freeze you. Ice Bro.png|Ice Bro - Bros which use ice instead of fire. Speaking of which, what about the Fire Bros? Li'l Cinder.png|Li'l Cinder - When hot mixes with cold, it transforms into this. Baron Brrr.PNG|Baron Brrr - Chillier than ever. Frost Bro.png|Frost Bro - A way more bulkier version of Ice Bro. Bitefrost.png|Bitefrost - Will bite you underground. It's also kinda chilly. IMG 0896.png|Winter Windster - Picture censored since it might haunt your dreams. Green Chuchu.png|Green ChuChu - Naturally Occurring. Or, NATURALLY OOZING. MAMUTA.png|Mamuta - Purely "interested" until it gets attacked. Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa - Wears a shell for fashion but it's not cool. Kleptoad.png|Kleptoad - It has kleptomania. And it's going to steal your weapons. Empusa.png|Empusa - She is not possessed. She confuses you with Demons. Blueberry Juice.png|Blueberry Juice - Blueberry fused with Orange Juice? Mountain Dew Pose.png|Mountain Dew Clones - Created from grass. But dangerous. RemyPuyo.png|Remy - This one's possessed! Bilocyte.png|Bilocyte - This thing threatens to infect you big time. Just keep attacking it, it doesn't attack alot. TV.png|TV - This thing will summon cartoons. Stronger variant later. Cartoon Bandinero.png|Cartoon Bandinero - Bandineros but not 3d. Pitchfork.png|Pitchfork - Wears a fork on head, can't be stomped. Cartoon flavor only. Golden Bandinero.png|Golden Bandinero - Stronger than an original Bandinero. Blue Electro Koopa.jpg|Blue Electro Koopa - Look different in design. Uses their shells as boomerang. Swag Times Nine Thousand.PNG|Codey Repairs - Repaired, only for sparks to fly out of them. Amp.jpg|Amp - Shocking, electrical balls. Twister Bro.png|Vortex Bro - STOP ACTING SO DUMB. these things can suck you up! Shooty.png|Fake Shooty: Gurgles and Gargles only. What a derp. Bandinero.png|Big Bandinero - A big Bandinero. Same as a Bandinero but way more bigger. Also the only one. 9-Ball (RC Camp Pose).png|Shocking 9-Ball - An electrical 9-Ball. Caula.png|Caula - Fused with the soul of an Amp. And she generates lightning now. New Grape Pose.png|Frankengrape - Cartoon from the TV which is ready to pummel you. Stone-Insect Walleye.png|Walleye - Brutes with blocking skills. Stairface Ogre.png|Stairface Ogre - Thwomps, but an ogre. Rhomp.png|Rhomp - Rolls. No matter how much health you have, you'll just die. KINGBULBAX.png|Emperor Bulbax - Didn't expect him to be here, right? MAMUTA.png|Desarraigar - A brute Mamuta. With heavy arms. Trapeetle.png|Trapeetle - Two killer hands. One deadly stare. Mandibug.png|Mandibug - Has a mandible. For chewing. Flipbug.PNG|Flipbug - It has two wings. Hates bees, but somehow hates you now. Bogianblocky.png|Boglocky - Bogian Blockies. Seemingly possessed. And they now have an interest to bugs. EMPERORPINCHIPEDE.png|Emperor Pinchipede - Oh no, we're going to have to fight this annoying thing again! But not on a train! Spideraticus.png|Spideraticus - A military spider. Who's not an actual military spider. Looks out, thou. Phantom-Steel Chincho.png|Chincho - Advised not to come near. Bandage, on the other hand. Parabones.png|Parabones - Flaps with wings. No ground variant until you stomp it! Swoop.png|Swoop - Funny to mention it's a bat but it's in a haunted level. Wait, vampires. Boo.png|Boo - It's scary at first. Not scary when staring. Bob-omb1.png|Cartoon Bob-omb - Tick Tock BOOM! Winter Windster.png|Discarded Head - GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR BoombaTroopa.png|Boomba Troopa - Has boots and a back bomb. Seems weird, but don't ask in a factory. Battery Negative.PNG|Battery - Jerk. Illumine-Plague Twirlip.png|Twirlip - An original reading says the origins of a Twirlip: "Black Horrance had made people fall asleep too, but this sleep was VERY light and chesy, populated by turnips that seemed too dangerous to be mere dreams-they were certainly more vivid than any dreams that guy had ever had before." Uproot.png|Uproot - It's a horrifying plant... onion? Which sprouts its feet. Possible Mandrake. Mattermouth.png|Mattermouth - When it eats something, it is replaced with nothing. But it'll come back after a short time. COFFEE.gif|Coffee - Has been acting weird lately. Likely to be possessed, but unlikely to be malfunctioned. Sugar-Blood Unfrozen ice cream pose.png|Ice Cream - Previously was in Tick Tock Glacier. Now it's mad. Hope you've got milk. BiloShooty.png|Biloshooty - With a sniper head, he's all aimed to shoot. BiloFlauty.png|Biloflauty - FLAUTY'S FREAKIN' DANGEROUS. Primal-Cyber Bone Goomba.png|Bone Goomba - They're cavemen goombas. You may be asking now, because they might actually be dead. Magon.jpg|Magon - Or maybe a normal T-rex. Iceberg pose by xanyleaves-d71m0rh.png|Iceberg - Brags about how big he is. He's ready to wreck. Ankiron.jpg|Ankiron - Bomb effectiveness: 120%. Protection: 256%. Galoomba.png|Galoomba - Weaker versions of Goombas which can be thrown around. Seriously? Greenfist.png|Greenfist - His fist power is creepily high. His dab power is creepily low. Stellar-Illusion Magon.jpg|Bigger Magons - Can be thrown. EVERYWHERE, I TELL YOU! Goomba.png|Goomba - WHAT? RIGHT IN THIS ZONE? Shroom Bro.png|Shroom Bro - Goombas, goombas everywhere. Spiky Topman.png|Spiky Topman - Apart of the Topmen tribe. Ready to shred & spin you, but not ready to be attacked. TropicalBobOmb.png|Digi-omb - Bob-ombs, but MORE DIFFERENT! Pokio.png|Pokio - A small bird. With a pointy, sharp beak. HOTRODERICK.png|Hot Roderick's Revenge - Don't expect him to rematch you again later. Battery Negative.PNG|Batterybots - Battery clones. Battery's still mad at Kabloom. CREEPY!.jpg|Creepy Goomba - "oh no oh mama" Tropical Wiggler.png|Tropical Wiggler - Been wonderin' where she's goin' to attack... Moonsnake.png|Moonsnake - Has no gender and no identity. Truly unknown. Yoofoe.png|Yoofoe - UFOs. Or maybe, UY. KINGBULBAX.png|TRUE EMPEROR BULBAX - Thanks for landing here, but your ship is in another zone! =Runner= Foliage-Plasma PLS-SWORD.PNG|Sword Clones - Swords cloned. TV.png|TV - See TV on the top. T-V2.png|T-V2 - Enhanced versions of TV. Meanest of the Porkchops Sword.PNG|Swold - Old Swords. Which are kinda beefy. Cartoon Bandinero.png|Cartoon Bandinero - See Cartoon Bandinero on the top. Category:Blog posts